


Just Forget I-

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [17]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 17. Plans: Even the best laid plans can go awry. What is your character planning, and how is it going to go wrong?
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Just Forget I-

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Modifications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602964).

She stared up at Danse, his face inches away from her; pinned against the wall in the safety of one of the Castle's stairwells, a radstorm raging outside. They weren't so close to each other since the power armor incident. Even in the dim lights, she could make out the fine details of his face, the faint blush that crept onto his cheeks and darkened with each second, see the rise and fall of his chest with rapid breaths that fanned her skin from this distance — Nora couldn't help but find his anxiety around her endearing; not as if she really needed another reason to be smitten with him. 

"So, you're going to kiss me or what?" 

* * *

Nora had the perfect idea for making the first move finally, but, of course, the Commonwealth had to go and fuck it up for her — because why would anything ever work out for her? It was a sunny afternoon, promising a clear night and a good view of the starry sky — a cliched date in her time, a moment of respite in Danse's. _But no, it couldn't have stayed like that for a few more hours._

Ever since Danse fixed her power armor the tension grew between them, so much that even the Minutemen stationed at the Castle picked up on whatever was going on between them — Preston even pulling her aside once and asking if he could help. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, biting her lip or twisting a strand of hair around her fingers whenever his gaze caught hers — _God, she was acting like a lovesick teenager_. She felt giddy when Danse had something to report, trying to keep her expression reserved — he was coming to see the General, not Nora. 

Their hands brushed against each other in passing, the urge always there to hold onto him, to pull him into whatever storage cabinet or room that was the closest and just make out with him — no questions, no explanations. But she just mumbled his name in response to his greeting, going on to complete whatever task she had at hand. 

She never said anything to him before, never did more than innocent flirting; back when she first realized her feelings, Danse was her CO and he'd never disregard the rules like that — and now she was outranking him; offering him the same, very solid argument for a rejection. She'd say to the hell with them; she was the boss and she wrote the rules now — but she knew respect and guidelines meant a lot to him, he clung to them like a lifeline even if it wasn't the Brotherhood anymore. So she endured the awkward moments with as much dignity she could, keeping her hands and thoughts to herself. 

_No more of that_ , she told herself; no more of waiting for a when, for an if — at least if she was clearly rejected she could move on. It would take time and things would be fraught between them — she's been through heartbreak and it wasn't a good feeling. _He feels the same, he's just too polite to admit._ She could only wish that little voice of hope was right and she wasn't about to undermine her authority. 

She's been proper, formal even when she asked to speak with him later during the day; just a little shy of summoning him as _the General_ — but she wouldn't want to deceive him that it was anything but a date. He sputtered something, as it was the case whenever she was more daring with him, but agreed to come. She's been looking forward to it though she's been jittery with nerves — it was the wait killing her and not the prospect of rejection. 

She was up first on the ramparts, leaning onto the railing of a guard post; the sea beneath her already swirling as a warning for the upcoming storm — something she hasn't paid enough attention to. She turned away as Danse called her name; that little sigh he had in his voice making her heart flutter — it was as if he was fighting with himself over his feelings. The dress she put on just for this occasion flitted around her legs in the rising wind as she crossed the distance between them — watching as Danse's gaze swept along her body. _At least he appreciated the effort_ — that is, if the smile curling his lips was any indication. 

"Thanks for coming." She should probably be straightforward about her feelings — being subtle only resulted in...in whatever they were sharing. She looked out at the sea, stalling; _this was a mistake, he'll hate you now_. That couldn't be true, Nora told herself before locking eyes with Danse — it was now or never. "I think I love you." 

Pause. Silence. Nothing but the first crackle of the storm that clouded the far horizon. _Damn it, not that too._ She bit her lip, waiting for Danse to do or say something; anything for fuck's sake — it was like she uttered his recall code. He blinked slowly once, twice — he had to believe this was some sorta nightmare. 

"Just forget I-" 

"Nora, wait." His fingers wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back to him — _like a cliche romance from an old movie_. Though she wouldn't mind being in one of those cliche romance movies if she was the heroine about to have her happy ending — the Commonwealth obviously did. The rumble of another thunderbolt caused them to break apart before Danse could tell her why she had to wait — even though she had a good idea. 

They cast wary gazes at the sky, darkening with an olive glow to the clouds — _a radstorm, oh fucking perfect_. She grinned at Danse, linking her fingers with his before making a mad dash for the closest stairwell — ducking inside just before the rain started to patter against the roof.

* * *

Nora made a soft sound against his lips, not expecting him to take her up on the offer — kissing him back like her life depended on it. Her fingers could finally sink into his hair, just as soft and silky she imagined many a night. She felt herself slipping down against the wall before Danse's arms hooked around her waist — gasping against her lips when she tugged on his hair. _Maybe this wasn't according to her plans but the results were the same._

"Nora," she hummed against his lips, stealing a small kiss between his words — encouraging him to go on. "I feel the same about you."


End file.
